<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With Me by GlitraHasConsumedMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471412">Dance With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitraHasConsumedMe/pseuds/GlitraHasConsumedMe'>GlitraHasConsumedMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Dance, There's A Tag For That</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitraHasConsumedMe/pseuds/GlitraHasConsumedMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am saddened by the lack of Glimfuma content on this and other sites so I have taken it upon myself to write a one-shot of my babies ;-;</p><p>Kind-of canon divergent to the Princess Prom episode</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glimmer/Perfuma (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer stood off to the side, overlooking the dance floor from the balcony. Why did Bow have to bring her as his date? Her nose scrunched up at the flowery blonde laughing beside her best friend, her heart clenching at the way she rested her hand against his arm.</p><p><em>That should be my arm...</em> She thought bitterly, clicking her tongue in distaste. Bow hadn't <em>known</em> about Glimmer's plans to ask Perfuma to the Princess Prom, so she couldn't blame him for asking the girl first.</p><p>She just also couldn't help but be miserable as she watched the two have fun without her. All she had was Adora, who had stalked off to who-knows-where on a Catra-crazed prowl for the girl.</p><p>She sighed deeply, closing her eyes a moment to gather her thoughts before opening them again to find the blonde had disappeared from Bow's side.</p><p>
  <em>Where could she-</em>
</p><p>"Eep!" Glimmer squeaked, jolting as she felt a hand against her shoulder. She whipped around to find none other than Perfuma standing close enough to make the girl's breath hitch in her throat.</p><p>Perfuma was even more enchanting up close, her hair tied in a half-pony at the crown of her head to leave little blonde curls cascading down to elegantly frame her face. Glimmer used every ounce of self control she had to resist the urge to tuck them all back from her face.</p><p>"H-Hello, Glimmer." Perfuma chirped, sounding a bit nervous beneath her cheery glow for a reason the sparkly princess couldn't place. Was Glimmer making her uncomfortable?</p><p><em>Did she notice I was watching her?</em> The thought plagued Glimmer's mind as a rock of dread seemed to drop in her chest.</p><p>"Hey, Perfuma. Aren't you here with Bow?" Glimmer cringed at how bitter the remark came out, feeling instantly sick at the frown she caused to purse at the blonde's lips momentarily before it was replaced with her usual polite smile.</p><p>"Oh, yes. But I wanted to see how you were doing." Perfuma said with a slight hum to her words.</p><p>"Oh. Why?" Glimmer asked. She hadn't meant for it to come out so flat, and part of her wished to teleport away before ruining Perfuma's impression of her further.</p><p>"W-Well, Adora was your date, right? And she's not really here, so..." Perfuma trailed off, glancing around them as if Adora would appear at the mention of her name.</p><p><em>Figures. Everyone loves Adora.</em> Glimmer sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>"She went off to stalk after Catra. I'm just here so I don't have to look stupid out on the dance floor by myself." She shrugged, gesturing over the railing to the dance floor beneath them.</p><p>Perfuma hummed before brightening even more- if that were even possible- to address her fellow princess once again. "Why don't you dance with me, then? Bow was just telling me how he'd like to take a break for a minute, and you wanted a dance partner..." She trailed off, hope glistening in her eyes powerfully enough to make Glimmer's heart do a back-flip.</p><p>"Dance? With you? Out there?" Glimmer asked in disbelief, blinking in astonishment. Was this really happening? Perfuma wanted to dance with <em>her</em>?</p><p>No no no. She had to be wrong. Why would Perfuma- why would <em>anyone</em>- want to dance with Glimmer? Surely she was too short, too childish, too-</p><p>Perfuma clasped her hands in her own as Glimmer's breath caught once again, forcing her eyes up from their joined hands to fix her gaze upon the blonde's eager one.</p><p>"Yes. Let's dance." Perfuma let out a bubbly giggle, her tone making Glimmer swoon internally as it left no room for argument from the shorter princess.</p><p>Glimmer weakly nodded, allowing Perfuma to tug her excitedly after her down the steps to be swept into the crowd of people dancing.</p><p>Just as they turned to face one another again, the music cut, lights dimming to flash spotlights upon numerous couples on the floor- including them.</p><p>Glimmer gulped; <em>A slow dance.</em></p><p>Perfuma offered her a timid smile and held up her hand, squirming slightly in place from the blinding attention of the spotlight as she waited for Glimmer to follow her action so they could start dancing.</p><p>Glimmer let out a slow, deep breath as she raised her hand to meet Perfuma's just as music swelled the hall once more in a slower rhythm.</p><p>They swayed and stepped in perfect sync, neither daring to look away from the other's eyes as Glimmer felt an elated grin tugging at her lips.</p><p>Glimmer finally had what she'd been wanting since the first time she met the earthy princess: She was <em>dancing</em> with <em>Perfuma</em>. So close she could feel the warmth radiating from her hand and arm, so close she could smell the flowery, earthy scent she always carried with her wherever she went.</p><p><em>This is the best day ever</em>. Glimmer thought dreamily, a fit of giggles escaping her as she lifted Perfuma with little effort as they danced.</p><p>Perfuma responded with a joyful laugh, twirling Glimmer as the shorter girl momentarily relaxed her back against the blonde's chest before being spun away again.</p><p>The dance was beautiful to watch, easily capturing the gaze of the couples around them; Save for Catra and Adora, who were doing- well- whatever they were doing.</p><p>Glimmer's smile twitched away as Perfuma dipped her, her leg brushing against the blonde's as she gulped and shuddered under her intense gaze.</p><p>Their lips were nearly touching, bringing Glimmer to her senses as she felt Perfuma's breath ghost over her nose and tickle her face.</p><p>"G-Glimmer..." Perfuma whispered, her voice soft as if any sudden sounds would break the spell cast over them and would ruin the moment for good.</p><p>"Quiet." Glimmer mumbled, craning her neck not even a full inch to meet Perfuma's slightly parted lips.</p><p>Perfuma clung to Glimmer tighter, bringing the girl to press flush against her as Glimmer hummed against her lips and tightened her own hold to keep Perfuma close.</p><p>The kiss was short, nothing more than a few lingering seconds of contact, but that alone was enough to send lightning crackling through Glimmer's entire being like a raging storm.</p><p><em>Oh my stars...</em> Glimmer thought in a daze when the lights finally lifted and the music returned to the cheerful, faster tones from before their dance.</p><p>Perfuma chuckled timidly as she brought Glimmer back to her feet, taking a nervous step back as she looked to the side and fussed with her hair to distract from the reddening of her cheeks.</p><p>Glimmer smiled giddily, about to ask Perfuma what exactly that kiss had meant to her when suddenly there was a familiar yelp from behind.</p><p>"Bow?!" Both girls shouted in unison, spinning around to see Scorpia catching a fainting Bow in her arms.</p><p>The scorpion girl gave an awkward wave at being caught before lashing her tail out to sting and swipe Glimmer up into her arms without warning.</p><p>"Sorry! Nothing personal! Just following Catra's orders!" Scorpia worried before dashing away.</p><p>Glimmer could only watch Perfuma's horrified expression before her eyes drooped closed.</p><p><em>Well, guess I'll have to wait to find out about that kiss.</em> Glimmer thought before slipping into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'm a sucker for rarepairs so expect some more "strange" pairings every now and then haha &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>